Naruto Ice age Saga
by monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mk1
Summary: Naruto gets turned into a cat by the oracle OC. now he must lead the remianints of his village to paradise. lock in competion with the other villages and an evolutinary arms race, will this lead naruto to his own undoing? this is naruto's ultamite journey
1. How to be a cat

Naruto Ice age Survival

Chapter 1: I'm a Cat!

I own no material

**I've seen fic's where Naruto was turned into a fox, but what if he was turned into the ultimate cat? This form will be surprisingly a combination of three real prehistoric animals. Now I'll tell you this, It's only later I will tell how Naruto became a cat, but so you can guess. It's not that I'm rushing it, I'm giving it a twist. This starts about where the story starts, the academy. Now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy the start of the pre age chapters.**

"" **is human talking**

' **is thinking for human**

_Hello_**. Is Naruto talking in his head.**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning, and for Naruto, the first day of the academy. Naruto out of bed, and for some reason everything seem a lot bigger than he remembered it. When he tried to talk, all that came out of his mouth was...

"Meow."

That surprised him, so he went to the bathroom mirror, and god, he was a 1 pound kitten. He had a big, rolly polly belly, fluffy, triple layer coat, the bottom coat, very fluffy, middle coat, regular cat hair, top coat, long guard hairs, meant to keep out the cold. The color of the fur, in the front was slight black mixed with dusty brown, but the back was just dusty brown

'_How did I become a cat_?' Naruto thought

'_Okay, all I need to do is get out here, and get to old man Hokage_.' Naruto thought

Naruto checked everywhere, door, cracks in the wall, holes, until he finally got out using the window. Naruto jumped down the skyline until he was on the ground, and set out to find the Hokage. Unknown to him was he was about to run into the best person he could run into. Hinata.

"I wonder if Naruto will be there today." Hinata said to herself

As Hinata continued to walk, she noticed a little kitten walking around. She walked up to it and started to pet it. Naruto was surprised that she noticed him.

"hello little one, why are you out here all alone."

'_well let's see, one I'm a cat, and two, I want to get back to normal!_' Naruto mentally shouted

"meow." was all that came out of his mouth

"I'll take you to school. My dad always did want a pet, and he'll probably let me keep you." She said

'_Well Naruto, look on the bright side, you get to be with a cute girl that adores you, maybe being a cat isn't that bad._' Naruto thought

Even though Hinata took her time getting to the academy, she still was early. She found a seat and began petting and rubbing the kitten. Then the class started to arrive.

"Hey Hinata, where did you get the kitten?" Ino said, seating to the right of Hinata

"I found he walking in the street. Who would give up such an adorable kitten." Hinata said, scratching Naruto's head

'_This I could get used to._' Naruto thought

"Hey Hinata! Where did you get this little thing." Kiba said, sitting on Hinata's other side

"On the street, and are you sure Akamaru will not harm him?" Hinata asked

"Crossed my heart and hope to die, right boy." He said

"Bark!" the white dog answered

five minute into class as everyone was listening to Iruka lectures on Shinobi history. Naruto wondered off into the class. He was getting hungry and was searching for food when he spotted a dead mouse nearby the back of the classroom. Naruto approach the dead mouse when he heard a weird growling sound coming from a little hole in the wall.

_'What the hell is that noise?' _Naruto thought in his heard when a little blur tackled him knocking him away from the dead mouse.

"GGGRRRRR(Get away from my mouse!)" growled a odd looking dog-like creature with kangaroo legs.

"Meow(Who the hell are you?)" Naruto meowed at the creature.

"GGGGRRR(I'm El Chupacabra and I going to mess you up!)" El Chupacabra growled as it jumped at Naruto as they were now in a little fight cloud. Which was moving back to the class as several student stop listening to Iruka lecture as they look at the fight cloud. Soon the cloud went up in the air as it was heading for Kiba head and Akamaru who was resting on there. The cloud landed as both Kiba and Akamaru got dragged into it as everybody started moving away from the little cloud.

"Okay break it up you two." Iruka said as he walk up to the cloud trying to stop it. But sadly Kiba grabbed his legs and pulled him in as the cloud got bigger as it also manage to pull in Sasuke and Sakura as well.

"Help! Get me out of here!" Sakura screamed from inside the cloud. Soon the cloud went toward the windows now.

"Some one stop them before they crash thought the window!" Hinata scream in fright as Mizuki block the cloud path until he realize something.

"Wait a second why in the world I'm standing in that thing path ARRGGHHH!" Mizuki scream in terror as he to was dragged in as the cloud went out the window heading toward the ground as the cloud dispersed revealing Naruto using Akamaru as a blunt instrument of pain as he swing the little dog across the Chupacabra face repeatedly while they all standing on top of the injured form of unfortunate soul that got caught in the fight. Hinata rushed out of the building and grabbed Naruto.

"I so sorry about that." Hinata exclaimed as only replied that she heard of were groan of pain.

"That alright and just to let everyone know class is dismiss for today." Iruka groan in pain before passing out.

After that, Hinata and Naruto where heading home.

"I can't believe how much trouble you caused." she said

"Meow (Not my fault, the damn dog thing was the one that started it.)" he replied

"Well, let's hope my dad lets me keep you." she said, nearing the Hyuga mansion

"Hello Miss Hinata." one of the guards said

"Where did you get the cat." the other asked

"I found him on the street, who would throw away such a great cat?" She said

"Meow (This is great, I can go where no one else can't. I just hope her family is as nice as she is." Naruto meowed

"Well, see you tomorrow guy's." she said, entering the manor.

As Hinata walked through the house, trying to find her father, Naruto's stomach growled in hunger.

"You must be hungry little guy, I'll get you some food." Hinata said

Hanabi was walking around till suddenly, she found Hinata

"Hey Hinata, aaauuuuuhh, that's the cutest thing I've ever seen, where did you find it?" Hanabi asked about Naruto

"I found him on the street, help me find some milk for him." Hinata said

"Found it." Hanabi replied, pouring the milk into a bowl

Naruto began drinking the milk, and as the sister were getting comfortable, Hiashi entered the room. He saw Naruto, and had a confused look on his face

"Since when did we get a pet?" He asked

"I found him on the street, I thought you would like him." Hinata said

Hiashi picked the kitten up, and looked into into it's eyes. The kittens big eyes were crystal blue. He always did want a pet, and it seemed to be a well breed kitten.

"You can keep him, theres no sense sending him back on the streets. Hinata, I see you have been taking care of this kitten, and are doing a great job. You can keep him."

"Thank you Father!" She said, hugging him

"Your welcome, and get him washed up. I want to introduce him to the family tomorrow." the clan leader said, walking out

"Come on Naruto, let's go take a bath."

"Meow." Naruto replied

Once they were at the bath, Hinata was stunned. The little kitten was loving being in the bath, swimming and splashing.

"Your one interesting kitten." Hinata said, scrubbing him with soap

"Mrrrrreeeooowww (Stop it woman, I mean it, this is embarrassing!)" the kitten squealed as it tried to get away

"I'm almost done, there, all clean." she said

'_As much as I like the girl, I hate it when she gives me baths._' Naruto thought

After Naruto getting bathed, he decided to look around the mansion. One thing he immediatelly found out was he was like a rat in a maze.

'H_ow big is this place, I know I'm small, but this is ridiculous!_' he thought

He walked around and round and round, God, I think I'm getting dizzy. Finally, he stopped, and it was Hinata's room.

'W_hat are the odd's, I find Hinata's room.'_

"There you are Naruto, I made a bed for you." Hinata said, picking up the kitten.

She set Naruto down in his bed, Naruto loved it, it was warm and comfortable.

"Meow(Goodnight Hinata)" Naruto said, falling into a deep sleep

"Good night, Naruto." she said, leaving the room

The next morning

Hinata was sleeping soundly till something heavy plooped itself on her chest. Hinata woke up to find a very different creature than what see saw last night. Naruto had the same coloring as before, but grew, about the size of akamaru. If anything, he looked more muscular, with his chest and front leg mucsles being larger. Finally the head looked a little different. It was shaped a little like a saber tooth's. Hinata just stared at the creature

"Meow." it said, but was a deeper tone.

"Naruto?" Hinata said quietly

* * *

**cliff hanger! I just want to say this, Thank you Kage Bijuu for beta reading this and editing it. Anyway's, Please review, ask questions, and if you ask questions, I'll answer them in the next chapter. Have a great day!**


	2. The hunt

The Hunt

**Now all of you that have a cat, what's the one thing that you know cat's do. Hunt. That's what Naruto tries to do, but usually gets either hurt or humiliated, but this time, he is a force to be reckoned with. This chapter starts out where the last chapter ended, skip a year, for graduation and going to team 8, and then the first mission. Lot to get through, but hey, the chupacabra's back. Also Naruto starts a rivalry with Akamaru, who will win, cat or dog, predator vs ninja dog. Lets get started!**

* * *

"Naruto?" Hinata asked

"Meow (Yes, finally your awake, I'm hungry.)" Naruto meowed, in a deeper tone than yesterday

"Boy, have you grown, well, let's get you some breakfast." she said, leading Naruto towards the dining room.

As soon as Naruto was in the hall, Hanabi literally air tackled the poor kitten.

"Hanabi, be gentle with him." Hinata said, saving the poor kitten

"He is so cute and fluffy." Hanabi replied

"Well, Dad wanted to introduce him to the family today. So please don't hurt him." Hinata said

"Okay, but your still cute Naruto." she said, hugging the cat

'_I hate her._' Naruto thought

As Hinata and Hanabi took there seats, Hiashi makes the announcement.

"For the longest time, we had a rule no pets allowed, but ever since yesterday I've thought differently about that rule. Hinata has found a well breed kitten on the street, so it is are best interest to keep it." he said

Naruto then yawned and fell asleep, getting bored from the speech. That did not last long, Hinata woke him up so he could be introduced properly.

'_The things I do for love._" Naruto thought

Few months later, graduation day.

"I congadulate you all on graduating Ninja academy. You all have done so well, now, I'll tell the teams." Iruka said

Hinata waited patiently, with Naruto in her lap, but Naruto has gone through a growth spurt in those few months. He was now 30 pounds, and now looked like a mini lion crossed with a sabertooth. His canines became sabers, but they were just poking out of the lips, but deadly weapons. His front legs were slightly longer than his rear legs, but you would barely notice. His coloring stayed the same except he had black stripes, down his back, and on his bushy tail.

"Team 7, Sauske Uchiha, Sakura Haurno, Ino Yamakura. Your sensai will be Kakashi Hatake. Training ground 7" He said

The two girls squealed with joy.

"Team 8, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Akamau, and Shino Aburamne. Your sensai is Kurenai. Training ground 30." He continued (**I forget some peoples last names, so don't blame me, I'm human**)

"Looks like we are on the same team." Kiba said

"yeah, Naruto, are you ready." Hinata said, walking out of the academy with her new team

"Meow (Ready for some butt kicking!)" Naruto said

"Bark (Ya right, you could not even harm a fly.)" Akamaru retorted

"GRRRR (Bring it dog, I've killed rabbits with more bite that you!)" The cat replied

The three made it to the training ground 30. There they meet Kurenai.

"Okay, tell me your names, likes dislikes, dreams for the future. Girl, your first." Kurenai said

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, and this is my cat, Naruto. I like pressed flowers, Naruto, my family and my team. I dislike people that hurt people just for fun and my sister Hanabi when she squeezes Naruto too hard. My dream is to be accepted by my family and become clan leader." she said

'interesting.' Kurenai thought

"Okay, dog boy, your up next." Kurenai continued

"My name is Kiba Akamau, and this is my dog, Akamaru, I like fighting, Akamaru, and training. I dislike cats, cats that think they can beat dogs." he said, looking at Naruto, while Naruto let out a low growl

"My dream is to become the best man, dog team in the village." he continued

'So, a fame wanter, interesting.' she thought

"Bug boy, you up." She said

"My name is Shino Aburamne. I like bugs." He said

'Mysterious, well, he sees to have no intentions.' she thought

"Okay, now for a test, you have until noon to get these two bells from me." she said

"I say we team up to attack her, she can't handle all of are attacks." Kiba said

will they were planning there attack, Naruto went off to stalk the red eye Jonin. He found her in a clearing, expecting the kids to attack her, but what she was about to get was nothing of that sort. Naruto positioned himself down wind from her, while kurenai was expecting a assault from above. Naruto then charged, accelerating to 20 mph, and ramming into her back, sending her to the ground. He then bit her in the shoulder.

"AAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHH!" she screamed, trying to shake him off.

Then the genin jumped out ready to attack, but were stunned by what they saw.

"Naruto, you ruined it, why did you here, I told you to go back to the house." Hinata said

"Meow (Well sorry, I just wanted to help.)" Naruto meowed

"He's your cat?" she asked

"Yes, yes he is." Hinata answered

"Well, seeing how your cat just kick my ass, you all pass." she said

"What! Why?" Kiba said

"Because, you all show great teamwork, thats enough for me, and tomorrow you get your first mission, and Hinata. Bring the cat." She said, rubbing her shoulder

"Okay." Hinata replied

"Naruto, I can't believe you did that." she said hugging him

"Mrrreeooow (It's all in a days work, hot stuff.)" Naruto said

The next day, Hokage office

"Team 7, Team 8, this will be both of your first mission. A local farming village is plagued by Orondonts." he said

"What the hell are those's?" Kiba asked

"Orondonts, a 50 pound sheep like animal, they are some of the dumbest animals around." Sakura said

"Right, your job is to drive them away from the farmers crops." the fourth hokage said

So they went to the village, and found the bastards eating the crops. They tried everything, kunais, genjutsus, scaring, those things are so stupid, they don't know they should be scared.

"Okay Akamaru, get them boy." Kiba said

"Bark Bark Bark" he said, running up to them.

The closest one just kicked him aside, like he was a toy. Naruto, laying in a nearby tree, just laughed.

"Naruto, please at least try to drive them away." Hinata said

Naruto sighed and snuck behind the herd.

'since they are so stupid, time to trick them.' he thought.

Naruto let out a small roar, spooking them, and running into a gallop. The cat ran away from the herd, moving the same direction, but then arced right to ram into one of them. The thing got broadside rammed, and with Naruto grabbing it with his front paws. Then he bit the windpipe of the animal, killing it almost instantly.

"Bark (Move over, I should take credit.)" Akamaru barked trying to take the carcass

Naruto corrected the pup by bear swiping him.

"GGGGRRRRRR (Its my carcass, my food, and mine alone, got it.)" Naruto said

Akamaru nodded and ran like a scared baby. Then Naruto proceeded to eat the carcass (For those of you that hate seeing graphic scenes of a animal eating another, stop reading this fic, because there is more to come). Blood caked his muzzle, ripping out chunks of meat and he ate until it was nothing but skin and bone. Naruto then went to sleep.

"Wake up Naruto, drive them away." Hinata said

Anyone who has a lazy cat should know how hard it is to wake it up. Naruto just layed there peacefully.

"Some killer, he sleeps after a kill." Sauske said

"Well, he did drive some of them off." Shino said  
"Get up you stupid thing!" Sauske said, about to kick him,

Hinata stopped his kick, and in return, kicked him in the nuts. Sauske fell to the ground in agony.

"Don't you ever hurt Naruto. Naruto, just one more time, scare them please." she said

Naruto sighed, and got to work. Intead of trying to kill one, he just decided to scare them. However, an old rival reared his ugly head. The chupacabra charged the herd, and was surprisingly bigger, about the same size as the Orondonts. Just when it was about to bite the leg of one of the Orondonts, Naruto slammed into the bloodsucker and they skidded a few yards

"GGGGRRRRRR (You again, well, you got bigger, but your still small fry. And for stopping me from getting food. I'll kill you!)" the dog thing growled

"GGGGRRRR (In your dreams, I'll kill you!)" Naruto returned

Naruto at first keep him at bay by swiping his head, but the weird animal struck back by slashing Naruto's side. Naruto then let out a roar of agony.

"Naruto, oh my god, what is that?" Hinata said, rushing to Naruto's side

"GGGGGRRRRRR" it said, threatening Hinata.

"Byakugon!" she shouted

The veins around her eyes were now visible, and Hinata could see its weak points. Then she sent several hammering, but precise blow's to the spine. At the third hit, it fell, dead. Then she went to Naruto.

"I'm sorry I brought you." she said, with a tear in her eye

Naruto nuzzled up to her, and purred, reassuring her. He knew it was only the beginning of tough battles to come.

* * *

**Thank you for your patience, busy over the past few days. So, if anyone has an Idea for fights, tell me, and I'll see what I can do, but From chapter 3 onwards, enemy ninja are no longer worries, predators are, and I've got a lot of nasty predators up my sleeve. See ya, and down with flaming!**


	3. Ice age cometh

The ice age cometh

** okay people, before we start with the village getting attacked by predators, about 90 people surviving it, and all heading to new Zealand, lets answer some questions.**

**Fallout5268 asks: **

does Naruto still have the kyubii in him or is the hokage the fourth or third because in the chapter it was the fourth and if so why wasn't Naruto living with his family since he is the son of the fourth

** Okay, lets make this clear, yes the damn fox is in there, but he can only do limited things to Naruto, so he is mostly along for the ride. and with the whole hokage thing, The fourth is the hokage, I keep him alive , and Naruto was going to him, but hinata stopped him from reaching the office. Next!**

**anonymous asks:**

if you make it to where he can use jutsu and change to human form and changing into animals he killed a bloodline survival reaction to the changing climate its just a suggestion

** I know its a suggestion, but it is also a question. Man, what you are asking is suicide! You do not want to be prey in the ice age, that's a nice suggestion, but for the sake of Naruto's survival, he is staying as he is. Thank you, both of you for your questions, now on with the story.**

Naruto was sleeping next to hinata, until something landed on him. He woke up, and he saw a bird on him. He roared, and the bird flied away. He then looked around, and there was about 90 people in total around him, when he stood on his hind legs to get a better look, he was shocked. They were in a Savannah.

"Meow (What the hell! Where are we?)" he meowed

"I think I can answer that." a voice said

Now Naruto was scared, he did not know where the voice came from.

"I am the oracle. I have transported you here, I can grant you your human form, but you must help me first." it said

she was a woman, about 21, in a white dress, and a gold necklace.

"I turned you into this form because you are going to need it, the world has been transformed, and now you must guide these people to paradise." she continued

"So, you turned into a cat, and now you want me to help you, are you crazy!" Naruto said, he could talk

"Naruto, your village has been destroyed, I'll show you." she said, showing him with a portal.

Predators have infiltrated the village, killing people left and right. Even shinobi were being killed in the attack.

"I, don't understand." Naruto said

"You will in time, now, give this map to the hokage." she said, putting it by Naruto's feet

She then disappeared. Naruto took the map in his mouth, and took it to the hokage. First he had to wake him up. He moved his bushy tail by his nose, and that woke him up.

"Hey there, what do you got there? Its a map, cat, I don't know how you got this, but thank you." he said petting Naruto

"Prrrrrrrrrrrrr (your welcome)" The cat replied

Naruto then walked off to see what kind of prey he could eat. He was stunned, there were more kinds of prey and in larger numbers than he has ever seen. There were antelopes, wildebeest, zebras, lots of kinds of elephants and rhinos, and creatures he did not know about. Even the oreodonts were there, but they were 100 lbs now. Naruto had to be wise about his weight, being 30 pounds makes you not to good at attacking most prey items on the Savannah. He decided to get something small, and he found it, a small, 90 cm horse. He positioned himself down wind of the animal, and silently creep up to it. Naruto then charged at it, but the horse easily outran him.

Inside Naruto's mindscape

"**Kid, you suck at hunting, this place is a whole new ball game, this body will not suffice."** The fox said

"shut up, you got any better ideas." Naruto replied

"**Well I do have one, but you'll have to give me full control of your body for a minute."** Kyuubi said

"What do you need control of me for?" Naruto asked

"**I'll use all the spare energy you have in your body, to give it an upgrade, to give you at least a chance of surviving."** The fox replied

"Okay then, upgrade this body so I can kill anything!" Naruto commanded

"**Your wish is my command, by the way, you may feel a slight sting from this." **Nine tails replied

Outside world

Naruto woke up, and decided to see what kind of improvements the fox did to his body. He looked in a pool of water and was amazed. He was now 50 pounds, with longer legs and tail. He still had the black stripes, but his colors were now a copper color with a black tint all over his body. Around his eyes was a black mask like a raccoons. Finally his head had changed. The canines were no longer showing, but when he opened him mouth he found his teeth were badass, and the canines were very intimidating. His neck, chest, and leg muscles have grown exponentially. The shape of the head was still catlike, but had a few bearlike features, mainly jaws, which were shortened. Overall, that fox did a great job fixing the body.

"**Now test out your new body on that pig thing over there."** The fox said

The thing was about 1 foot tall, was light gray is color and had a hump over the shoulders. The skull was big for such a small creature, with its canines sticking out. Naruto positioned himself so he would hit the broadside of the creature. He charged, and when they collided, the impact sent the creature down, and then Naruto did not know what to do.

"**You idiot, you just bite it. I amplified your bite force so you can break bones, and to kill easily, so kill it!"** The fox said

Naruto complied by biting the neck, cracking the spinal cord, and killing it instantly. Just as he was about to eat it, a giant one of those things charged out at him, forcing Naruto up a tree. Then he heard a voice

"Smooth move man." something said

"who's there?" Naruto asked

"I'm over here, on this limb." it said

He looked over to his left to see a leopard with a dead antelope.

"Come on over man, I could use the company." it said

Naruto jumped over to the limb and layed next to the leopard.

"Go ahead, eat, you'll need it." it said

"Thanks, by the way, I'm naruto." he said

"Jack, dude, you are in big trouble, entelodonts don't like people that can match them." Jack said  
"ent-whats?" Naruto said, with a bit of meat in him mouth

"Entelodonts, king of the beasts man, steal every predators hard earned kill, except leopards, thank god they can't climb trees."

"Thanks dude. By the way, how do you know so much about them?" Naruto asked

"We leopards know everything because we are stealthy, if you need info from any leopard, just say to them alpha, omega, alpha. That means I need info." jack said

"okay man, well, see ya." Naruto replied

"See ya, and thanks for the chat, don't get to much company." the leopard replied

Naruto then walked back to the humans, to find they all woke up and where busy as bees. They were making weapons, supplies, tents, you name it. Naruto found Hinata and purred to get her attention.

"There you are, I was wondering where you were." Hinata said hugging him

Hanabi came over and also was hugging the poor cat.

'The things I do for love.' he thought

"Okay, my group, lets get moving." the hokage called, and thirty people, half shinobi, began following him, including hinata and hanabi.

Naruto followed. Something to him where ever they were going, it was not easy to get to.

**Monsterhuntergod: Well Naruto now faces his first major rival, the entelodonts. This is actually was a real species, but did not live in africa. For this story, I figured it would be cool that they were in africa. Again, please review, ask questions, and give suggestions, tho please think them through, that would be wonderful. Have a great day.**


	4. One day bad, another day worse

Ninja fights

**Now in my new summary, I said Naruto would also fight ninja, and that's true, can't give too much away, so lets get started.**

A Small brown horse grazed on some low grass. Suddenly, a shadow moved behind it. It picked its head up, and looked that way, nothing. Then it was knocked to the ground, and when it tried to get up, something bite its windpipe, and it was over. The cat surveyed the surroundings, to see it no other carnivore was in the area, none.

"**Nice kid, that will make a great meal."** The fox said

"Thanks, now I'll just, hey, whats that over there?" Naruto replied

What looked like a portal stood before him

"Lets go in." Naruto said

When they stepped in, they were transported to what looked like a forest, a lush, green forest.

"**Idiot, the portal closed behind us!" Kyuubi** said

"Say what?" Naruto said, turning around

"Well this sucks." Naruto said, laying down

"**I'll say. Out in the woods, no food, and... whats that over there?**" The fox said

Naruto walked through some bushes and looked in a clearing. What he saw amazed him, team 8 were assembled there, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba and Akamaru all huddled around Kurenai. Naruto was so overjoyed and bolted towards Hinata. He jumped and landed on her back, sending her down.

"Help! Get off me!" she screamed

Naruto obeyed and got off. Hinata looked at the strange cat wide eyed, it obeyed her?

"Um, sit." she said

Naruto sat.

"Sit up?" she said

Naruto stood on his hind legs, making him about almost her height.

"Wait a minute, look, it has a collar." Kiba said

Hinata looked at the collar, defiantly Hyuga style. The name plate said Naruto, owner Hinata Hyuga.

"How can It be mine? I never even see this animal before?" Hinata said

Naruto then realized that this was not his Hinata, and the fox was right.

"Well, you take him home and I'll come with to help reason with your father. You two have the rest of the day off" Kurenai said

The two walked to the Hyuga residence, and with Naruto in a easy trot close by Hinata. Once they got there, there was trouble.

"Whats with the cat?" one of the guards asked

"That's why we are here at this time." Kurenai said

"Okay, you may pass." the other said

Naruto purred to show his thanks. Walking to the council room, Naruto passed Hanabi, but she seem different. She looked at him in a disgusted way.

"There's no way dads going to let you keep that thing." she bratty said to her sister

That got Naruto mad, she was fine before, now she needed to know here place in the pecking order. He tackled her to the ground and bared his teeth in her face to get that if you mess with me, you get bit by these.

"Naruto, get off her." Hinata said

Naruto obeyed and got off.

"Still, dad will not like it you have been keeping him for some time." Hanabi said

"Lets see." Hinata replied, opening the doors

They found themselves inside a dojo, with the entire Hyuga council already there. Naruto looked at them and stared. Show no fear, and no pain.

"How long have you kept this animal." Hiashi said

"I just found it today, for some reason it has a collar with my name as its owner." she said

"We will put it through some tests to see if it is worthy of being Hyuga property." a council member said

"What kind of tests? Its a cat for crying out loud." Kurenai said

"True, but we must see its physical abilities. Bring in something for it to eat." Hiashi said

2 guards came in with a whole pig. Naruto's eyes widened and could not believe they would give him that much to eat.

"Okay cat, eat. This should not take long, there's no way it could even bite through the skin." Hiashi said

Boy were they wrong. Naruto grabbed one of the hind legs, ripped it out of its socket, and proceeded to eat the thing whole. Then he tore into the belly, eating meat, guts, and hide with him in a mad feeding frenzy. By the time he was done, he had eaten the entire bowels of the pig, both hind legs, and a bit of the rib cage.

"I have never seen a cat eat like that in my entire life. Keep it, we will not stop you." Hiashi said quickly after Naruto was done eating

"Hooray! Come here you." Hinata said, hugging the cat

"Meow (your welcome)" Naruto replied

Naruto then fell asleep, probably from eating too much.

"Well, sleep well, Naruto." Hinata whispered and carried him to her room, struggling to hold up his 55lb body

Later that night

Naruto was sleeping on Hinata's bed when the fox woke him up.

"**Get up, we need to find the alternate you and me!**" the fox said

"Why, why do I need to?" Naruto asked

"**Just find him, I'll explain on the way.**" he replied

Naruto easily sneak out of the compound and through a good sense of smell, began to make his way to his others apartment. Along the way the fox explained

"**look, we need to find them because for one, we need to find out where are we, and 2, we will need help around these parts."** the nine tails explained

Naruto dared not argue with him and made his way to the apartment, only to find out the front door was locked.

'Damn, now I will have to try the window.' he thought

So he tried the window, and much to his surprise it was open. The cat jumped in and found the bedroom. Silently making his way to the sleeping teen, he was then told his next instruction.

"**Now touch his head and I'll do the rest."** Kyuubi said

so he did and then everything went blank.

Inside alternate Naruto's mindscape

"AAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto yelled, falling onto the floor of the mindscape

"**INCOMING!"** The fox screamed, falling on Naruto

"Get of me you bag of fleas." Naruto said

"Who's there?" The other Naruto asked

"I'm you, from a different dimension." he replied

"No way!" the other replied, the two staring at each other

"**How do you stand him."** Kyuubi said

"**I don't know. Anyways, I'll give you something, this will not work out well."** the other said

"**That will be best, I don't think I can stand looking at this any longer, its driving me crazy." **Our Kyuubi replied

"**All right kid, come on, lets go."** Kyuubi said, dragging Naruto out

"AAAAAUUUHH. I wanted to stay and chat." Naruto said

"**You can do that now, other me gave you the ability even in your cat form, be able to speak English." **he said

"Sweet!" Naruto yelled

In Naruto's apartment

"Okay, testing testing, 1 2 3. Hey, it works!" the cat said

"ugh, what happened?" human Naruto said

"Oh crap, run!" Cat Naruto yelled, running like crazy

Few days later

The light up billboard that tells the matches for the elimination round spun wildly, till it landed on Neji vs Hinata and Cat Naruto. Naruto stood on his hind legs, roared, and bared his teeth at Neji.

"You ready to lose Hinata?" Neji asked her

"We are not going to lose, you are!" The cat answered

Everyone in the room stared at the cat. It freaking talked!

"Why Akamaru can't do that and a cat can that not fair!" Kiba shouted to the high heaven which Kurenai and Shino proceed to punch him right in the face as he was getting annoying.

"Okay then let get this match started then before more weird thing happen." Hayate said as both Hinata and Neji rush at each as Cat Naruto started circling around. Neji gave up on his plan to mess with his cousin mind as that cat will mostly like attack him. So he decide to get up and personal with his cousin. Both Neji and Hinata were trading blows now as Neji found out that Hinata was blocking him blow for blow as he decide to elbow her in the face causing Hinata to stagger for a second as Neji then prepare to deliver a blow to her heart.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!" Neji screamed in pain as Cat Naruto has jump and bite Neji right in the arms.

"You like to fight dirty Neji-san well how about this for dirty!" Hinata shouted as she delivered a chakra covered punch to Neji groin as she hit him so hard that his grandchildren felt it.

"AAAARRRGGHHHHH!" Neji scream in pain as every male in the area reflexively cover there manhood. Neji was bending down in pain as Hinata then delivered a rising uppercut that lifted both her and Neji up into the air as Hinata then kick Neji in the face sending him back to the ground. Neji soon pass out from the pain.

"Whoa you kick his butt Hinata-chan!" Human Naruto cheered as Hinata started blushing as Naruto was cheering her on as her team cheer her on as well.

"That was vicious!" Cat Naruto commented as he looked at the downed Neji.

After that Hinata and cat naruto walked home together. The warm sunset made a spectacular sight. Naruto was wondering how to explain how he can talk.

"So, how did you get the ability to talk?" Hinata asked

"well, turns out I meet your other naruto and then I could talk." the cat said, not telling the whole truth

"Wow, Naruto-kun is very nice to you." She said

"Ya, lets just hope we make it to the finals." Naruto said, looking into the sunset

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well it seems elbowing Hinata in the face not a good idea, Including turning your back or ignoring Cat Naruto as Neji learn the hard way. Pay Attention to both of your opponent and also never hit a girl in the face as they will sometime react very violently. But damn that must have for Neji manhood.

**Monsterhuntergod: sorry it took so long, life and wyvern chronicles got in the way, but its here. So, please ask questions, review, and have a great day.**


	5. The cats wish

The Cats wish

**I don't own pretty much all Naruto related stuff except the oracle. Well, Its been a while, and by god its been a while. Well, time to get rolling, and now its time for the second half of this warped chapter, I'm saying that because... okay this joke is confused, I'm bailing out on this one. Oh well, time to see what this cat can do.**

Hinata and Cat Naruto were sleeping soundly in there room, though Naruto's instincts, or in this case the Fox, woke him up to do some hunting. The cat slunk out the window and into the Hyuga garden outside. It was an amazing sight, tons of flowers and other plants. However when Naruto smelled the air, he picked up something that was not a flower. Knocking over one flower and eating it was a small, 10 pound rodent. Its short tail wagged along as its teeth ground up. Its short fur was a brown with white stripes and dots going down its back. Naruto charged and drove his canines into his body, and crushed it. Once it was dead, he bite down and swallowed the rodent whole.

"**Nice job kid, food to help my plans.**" the fox said to him in his mind

"And what is your plan?" Naruto asked

"**Come inside and find out.**" he replied

Inside Naruto's mindscape

"Okay Fox, I'm here, now here are you? Holy cow!" Naruto said at what he saw

Inside the fox's cage was what looked like a hologram table, with his cat body showing. There were several diagrams of different adaptations on the walls, and huddled around the table were human Naruto's with construction hats, and a bigger man. He was about 6'2, had short, orange hair, and wore a black leather jacket, and blue jeans. Finally, he wore sunglasses and a construction hat like the human Naruto's.

"And then we add a little more tooth length to the back ones, and then maybe a little more to the thumb claw." he was saying to the Naruto's

"Ah, Naruto! Over here!" He called to Naruto

Naruto walked over there and just stared. He was really taking this seriously. Some Naruto's went through doors on either side of the room, going into his body to work on improving it.

"How did you do this?" Naruto asked

"I reorganized my chakra to make it so I could modify your body. And seeing how you die, I die, I have no choice." The fox said

"Well, got to get moving, breakfast I believe is ready." Naruto said

"Get going, That rodent will only last 3 hrs, so get going." The fox replied, shooing Naruto out

Outside Naruto's mindscape

Naruto moved into the mansion and using his sense of smell, found the dining room. There were lots of Hyuga, including Hinata. Naruto lay next to Hinata as he waited for his food to be brought out. Hanabi was on the other side of Naruto, and the two shot daggers at each other. Then the food was brought out by branch members, Naruto tore into the steak he was given. After that Naruto bolted out the nearby open window, back to hunting those rodents in the garden.

"Naruto! Get back here!" Hinata yelled, but then got back to eating, and at her breakfast quickly, then ran out after him

Naruto ran into the garden, and sniffed the air for those rodents. Sure enough, another one entered the garden, to eat some of its amazing plants. Naruto easily tracked down the stupid thing and grabbed it in his jaws, bite down, and it was dead. He then proceeded to swallow it whole.

"Naruto, why are you in my garden?" Hinata asked

"Well for starters, your pests taste like bacon." Naruto joked

"Naruto. The finals of the Chunin exams are coming up and we need to train." Hinata exclaimed

"And that's what I'm doing, I'm bulking up for it, can't go soft on ya now can I?" Naruto said, going back to rodent hunting.

Hinata didn't want him too. She tried to pick him up, but the 57 lb cat was just too heavy for her. She then decided the only way to get him to train with her was to put him on a leash and drag him to team 8. she ran back inside and got his leash, and attached it to Naruto's collar and there was nothing he could do. As they walked to the training grounds, Naruto sensed something following them. His ears moved from side to side, trying to see it they could hear the thing that Naruto sensed. Then he figured it out, what he was sensing was one of Shino's bugs. Then he felt where it was, he tried to scratch it out. However Shino saw this and then sent some bees at him. The bees tried to sting Naruto to get him to stop scratching, however he did not feel them, thanks to tough skin, thick fur, and fat.

"Quit scratching." Shino said

"Well get it off then. I hate fleas." Naruto replied

"Its not a flea, its a chakra bug, it checks your chakra." Shino said

"Okay bug, this means war!" Naruto yelled, and ran into the woods.

Then they heard a splash, and they saw Naruto swimming in a small pool of water. Shino then called back the bug, and Naruto then got out of the water. Surprisingly team 7 heard the noise and came over. When Hinata saw Naruto, she blushed.

"Whats going on here?" Sakura asked

"Well we were trying to train, but Hinata's cat was putting up a fuss." Kiba said

Cat Naruto growled in response, but Human Naruto petted his head and he stopped. Sasuke just looked at the cat, it was way bigger than any cat in the village. Overall, it had the physique of a lion, but had differences. Its chest, shoulders, and front legs were heavily muscled, and its back legs were less muscled, but still pretty muscled. Its ears were more like a wolfs than a cats, and could move them from side to side. Finally the head was packed with massive jaw muscles, and large canines and carrousel teeth, or the meat slicing teeth. The whole package was 57 lbs of killer. Sasuke was amazed at how anyone could breed such a cat.

"Hinata, how did you get that cat?" Sasuke asked

"Don't tell him, make something up." Cat Naruto whispered

"Um, I found him in an alley and I could not see him like that so I took him." she replied

"Is it feral?" Sasuke asked

"No, he had a collar." Hinata replied

Sasuke was more confused than ever. The two teams then decided to train with each other. However Cat Naruto was hungry, so he decided to hunt. Human Naruto followed, so the teams would not loose the cat. The cat went to the edge of a large clearing, and hide in some bushes, he wanted to see if there was any prey in the area. Turns out only a few miles away from the village is pretty much devoid of any decent sized prey for him to try and hunt, and there's no way Naruto was going to waste precious energy on a rabbit. He then got grabbed by his human alternate.

"Come on you, lets go back." Naruto said, trying to pick the cat up

However before he could pick the cat up, there was a tremor. Naruto thought that was a coincidence and tried again. another one came, and it was starting to feel like foot falls than tremors. Then they heard a scream from sakura, and the two Naruto's charged back to the training area. When they got there something huge was standing there. It looked like a stretched version of a rhino, with the same greyish tough skin. It had tall legs and a long neck like a giraffe. Instead of horns on its head, the top of its head was almost dome like, and extremely tough.

"Nobody move a muscle." Cat Naruto said

Naruto had good reason to say that. If this thing was a kind of rhino, then it would charge if it was spooked. And seeing how this thing weighed 3x a African elephant, it would really hurt if it even just hit with its leg. However, he walked over to a nearby tree and started to eat the leaves. That calmed everyone except Sasuke down. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and jumped for the shoulder, which was pretty high up. The kunai went through the tough hide, but barely, and then ran the kunai down the first half of the leg, and then was knocked off. Blood gushed out of the wound and the giant fell on its side, with the wound facing up.

"What was that for!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"You baka, can't you see that I am more powerful than you. I took that thing down." Sasuke gloated

Cat Naruto had just about enough with him. He grabbed Sasuke with his claws and gave him a bite to the shoulder. Sasuke grunted in pain as Naruto kept a death grip on his shoulder. Hinata finally got him to stop by grabbing his collar.

"N-n-n-Naruto, p-please take Sasuke to the Hospital." Hinata said to him

"Sure thing!" Naruto said, picking him up

"Poor thing. What do we do?" Shino asked

"I do know a basic medical jutsu, that may help." Hinata said

"Well try it." Sakura persuaded

Hinata went up to the giant beast, scared at what with thing could do to her if it was angry.

"Mystic Palm jutsu." Hinata said

When she used the jutsu, the wound sealed up, and the blood stopped flowing out, but it was still fresh. The genin then decided to leave it so it could heal in peace. Cat Naruto wandered off to get some peace and quiet, and stumbled upon his human counterpart. He was surprised at how quick he got Sasuke to the hospital.

"Well that was quick." The cat said, laying next to him

"Wait a minute, you can talk! I thought that was a dream?" Naruto asked

"It was no dream pal." He replied

"Well, what do you want then?" Naruto asked

"Just want to talk. Can't really get a good conversation with Hinata." The cat replied

"Well she is a little weird." Naruto said

"Weird! She of all people is not weird! (Smacks Human Naruto in the head) Don't you know when someone is blushing or not!"

"Blushing, why would she be blushing?" He asked

"You idiot, she blush only when she is around you, and blushing means she has a crush on you. Which means she is in love with you!" The cat replied

"Are you sure? Besides I love Sakura." Naruto said which if Sakura was there would have socked Naruto in the face for that.

"You numb skull, if she loved you, then you'd be married by now. Give Hinata a chance, I guarantee that you could woo her off her feet, literally. Now if ya need me, I got to get some sleep, finals for the Chunin exams are tomorrow and I hear that Sasuke will be out tomorrow. Who would have thought they could replace a broken shoulder blade and shoulder joint that quickly." The cat mockingly said as he slunk back to the Hyuga estate.

As he made his way down the halls, he happened to stumble into Hanabi. He was really missing his old Hanabi. Sure she squeezed him almost to death, but at least she was nice. This version was a brat, only way to describe her.

"Out of the way brat." Naruto demanded

"I'm not listening to you." she replied

Naruto let out a low growl and she eased to the side of the hall, and Naruto then walked by. When he got in Hinata's room she was on her bed, looking at a picture of Human Naruto. The cat jumped up behind her without her hearing.

"I got good news." the cat said

"AAAHH! Please don't scare me like that." she replied

"Sorry. Anyways, I got news, your love is going to give you a chance at a date, tomorrow after the fights. You may want to get ready." The cat said

Hinata's face turned bright red and passed out in her bed. Naruto just chuckled at this, he told the truth and she was out. He put the blanket on her and then fell asleep right next to her, with dreams of going back to the Hinata and Hanabi he knew, back on the wide savanna.

Next day- 10 minutes before the fight

Cat Naruto and Hinata were just warming up for there fight. Naruto knew that this guy was no pushover, he got away with biting him because he was not paying attention. Hinata was more worried, could they beat him? Then the orange clad Ninja Naruto walked up to her.

"Hey Hinata. After these fights, want to go to Ichiraku Ramen bar with me? A date?" He asked unsure

"Your doing good pal." His cat counterpart whispered

"U-u-u-um, yes N-Naruto-kun" Hinata replied, blushing widely, trying not to faint

"Okay, its a date. You can win this fight Hinata. I know you can." Naruto said, and left to get a seat

The two walked into the arena, and it was a full house. Sasuke stood on the opposite side of the arena, with a death glare in his eyes. Hayate looked at the contestants and got the signal to start the match.

"Fight!" He yelled

Sasuke and Cat Naruto charged, and in full speed, they collided. Naruto collided with his legs, causing Sasuke to fall flat on his face. Naruto skidded to a stop and turned around. Sasuke got up and saw Hinata, and charged up a Chidori.

"Take this, Chidori!" He said as he charged with the lightning chakra.

Naruto saw this and he knew that Hinata would not be able to evade it in time, and bolted to intercept. Stretching his legs to full length he ran faster than he ever had before and jumped. Sasuke tried to send the chidori into Hinata, but sent it straight into the chest of Naruto. The cat lied there, bleeding from the wound in his chest. Hinata looked at him and got angry, for the first time in her life she got angry, and she was not going to stand it.

"Whats the matter, are you scared?" Sasuke mockingly asked

"I'm shy, not scared." she replied, activating the Byakugan.

Hinata and Sasuke got into a close range Taijutsu fight, which Hinata being shorter had the advantage. She kept hitting his chakra points with pin point accuracy and after a while, Sasuke had to back away to get some distance.

"Your tough, but I'm tougher. You may have the early advantage, but you will die, I guarantee." Sasuke said, not noticing something behind him

A portal, exactly like the one that brought Naruto to this world appeared right behind blinding light caused Sasuke to cast a shadow, and then after a bit, he noticed it. Suddenly, something grabbed him and pulled him into the portal. The only thing they heard was a quick scream and bones cracking. Then a leg appeared out of the portal, and then with a few steps, the entire animal was out.

"Looks like we got company." Naruto said, his wound still trying to heal

This creature was a predator, a massive one at that. Standing 6' 3'' at the shoulder, it was the largest land carnivore in this world now. It had huge jaws, filled with crushing teeth. Its body was covered in a thick coat to fur, with a light tan on the underbelly and a light brownish color everywhere else. It had a thick black stripe that went from its head to the first ¼ of the tail, where beyond this, there are thick stripes that go the rest of the way., and was covered in rows of spots, with the exception of the front legs, which had stripes, but did not go beyond them. There is also a black stripe that covers the lip line What made it so tall was its hump on the shoulder region, suggesting it had strong shoulder muscles.

However, this creature did not look like a very good hunter. Though it was big, its large pillar like legs probably could not make it run too fast for too long. Instead of pads on its feet, on each of its toes was a small hoof, so it could not grab its prey and hold it down. Finally its jaws would be far to massive to hold up in a chase, so this animal must be a scavenger, a bully that takes what it wants, when it wants. Its name, Andrewsarchus (**I am dead serious, this was a real creature, and that's its real name. Named after Roy Andrew Chapman, which discovered the only fossil known of the beast, its skull, but by relatives, we can tell what it looked like, and tell it was very big.**)

"What do we do now? That thing just killed Sasuke like he was nothing." Hinata asked her cat

"As you can see I'm trying to heal." the cat replied

"HINATA!" Human Naruto yelled, jumping down from the audience to help.

"N-Naruto, what do we do?" Hinata asked her crush

"We try and both attack it at the same time, it can't keep track of both of us." he replied, running at the beast to try and make him go back into the portal

However, the Andrewsarchus did not want to leave, and just pushed Naruto aside using his front leg. Cat Naruto then got up slowly, trying not to reopen the wound, and roared at the giant scavenger. The beast did notice the cat, and was confused, how could that loud of a roar come out of something that small? The giant roared back, issuing a challenge.

'What should I do? I can't fight in this condition, but I can't let it hurt Hinata or my other self.' the cat thought.

However, help came in a unexpected form. All of a sudden they heard footsteps, what ever was making them was big, because it was making the ground rumble. Crashing through a gate on the opposite side to the Andrewsarchus came the giant hornless rhino Hinata healed earlier. When it stopped, it stood between Cat Naruto and the giant scavenger. Tho the Andrewsarchus was large and powerful, it paled in comparison to the size and power of the giant rhino. The carnivore roared at the giant, but the rhino grunted in response. Finally the scavenger made the worst mistake of his like, he went in for the attack. Pulling its head to the right and then swinging it like a golf club, the rhinos head hit square in the chest of the large scavenger, and sent it flying, and hit the stadium wall.

"Alright! You go big guy!" Human Naruto cheered

The Carnivore got up, and limped back through the portal. The Giant Rhino followed because it smelled like home. Cat Naruto finally realized that that portal was his ticket home. However he had to say goodbye to his alternate and alternate Hinata

"Well, I got to go home, I hope you two have a good relationship." the cat said

"I don't want you to leave." Hinata said sadly, hugging the cat

"I got to go, I'm sorry." he replied hugging her back

The cat walked through the portal and found himself back on the savanna. Then the reality of the situation set in. he did not know where he was, or where Hinata or the Konoha villagers. However, his wound still was bleeding fresh blood, and it could attract predators. And it did, an entelodont trotted out of some bushes, and with its jaws opened wide, charged Naruto. However before he could get to Naruto, a kunai pierced his back, and Naruto saw a sight he thought he would never see again, his Hinata. After months of being in the wild however changed her. She had lean muscles, and she had different cloths. Instead of her brown jacket and blue pants, she wore a thin light brown furred shirt and pants. She however kept her sandals the same. The pig turn and ran because he did not want any more kunais in him.

"Naruto? Naruto!" Hinata yelled, running to her cat

"God, I'm glad to see you." he replied

"What happened to you? Why do you have this wound?' She asked

"Long story, are the others around here?" Naruto asked

"They are nearby. Come on you... holy crap, you can talk!" Hinata exclaimed

"Its good to be back." Naruto said, following Hinata to the camp

**MHG: Oh my god, it has been a nightmare writing this chapter. I mean really, over 3,000 words. That's a good amount of words. So anyways, hope you people like this, and if ya have a comment or suggestion, or question, or just want to say it was a good chapter, give a review, everyone's opinion counts, even you anonymous. To a new year!**

Kage Bijuu Note: Yup and I corrected this chapter. Also Happy New Year to you all. Including you Ricky Uzumaki. I think I got your name right.

**MHG**: **Sorry about that Ricky, I told him about you and he spelled your username backwards, sorry pal, no ones perfect.**


	6. Into the killer ape caldron

Into the killer ape caldron

I own nothing

"YA" talking

'YA' Thinking

**'YA' **Fox talking

The small village stayed in its somewhat hidden location in the brush for weeks, hoping to gain enough supplies for a long march. Naruto didn't grow any larger, but he did look different. His legs grew longer and more muscled, and his front paws grew wider as well, giving them a oversized appearance. Also his inner most claw grew into a semi human looking "Thumb, with a large for his sized 4 inch claw. His color scheme also changed. He was now a copper red, with black stripes along his back, going mid way down his body, and the black mask around his eyes stayed, but a new part to it appeared. Markings on his face appeared during his growing, such as his trademark whisker marks returned is a similar place on his face.

His face even changed. His head grew longer, taller, and more robust, giving his head a even more non cat appearance. The canine teeth were also very long and conical, like a lions, but not saber like a saber tooth cat. But the teeth have not been able to be used due to lean days. Everyone in the small, makeshift temporary village was lean, as there was little food to scrounge up. Naruto was sleeping in a tree near the village when a rock hit his head. Hinata was below him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"Nothing, apart from there's barely any food. The shinobi are out hunting and are bringing back far to little. Can't you do something about this?" Hinata asked her own question

"I could try, but it could not work. What other choice do I have? Starving to death is the worst way to go, other than some flesh eating disease." Naruto said, and sulked into the underbrush

As he stalked silently through the bushes, all he could hear was the sound of his stomach. Eating only merger meal of small species of horses, camels, gazelles, and other small meals, they were fast, and made him use more energy than what he got. He went to a nearby river, with the side he was on a steep bank, with jagged rocks at the bottom, and saw a medium sized tree, with several orthodontia grazing around it. To Naruto, it was a jackpot, but one small problem, or literally, a big problem.

The sheep like animals were all closely grazing by a large elephant looking animal. It was the same body shape as a elephant, but a few small differences. For one, it was bigger, and had a shorter, thicker trunk. Its ears were small unlike the elephants, and its most bizarre feature is its tusks. The tusks were on the lower jaw and curved downwards like fangs, but Naruto saw it they did not use them to attack, but to strip bark off trees. The elephant was as tall as a giraffe, and using its strong trunk, was taking whole branches and eating them leaves and all. The elephants species name was call Deinotherium.

**'Kid, what the crap are you doing?'** Kyuubi asked

'Just going to make the elephant fall down into the sharp rocks. Nothing much.' Naruto replied

**'It is several hundred times bigger than you. You are going to die, and me along with you.'** the fox said

'don't worry, I got this.' Naruto replied and sneak up to the tree

Using his claws, Naruto climbed up the tree towards the elephant creature, which Naruto didn't know, but the fox knew, that if he scared it into the rocks, Naruto would go with it.

'Sir?' One of the construction Naruto's asked the fox

**'Brace for impact'** The fox replied

With a spring from his back legs, Naruto leaped onto the elephants face, and started thrashing about trying to shake him off. He was very close to succeeding, Naruto's claws couldn't really get a good grip in the thick hide of the behemoth. The giant then crashed its head into the tree, hoping to crush Naruto, but Naruto moved to the right side of its head. Then with a quick slash, Naruto cut into the right eye, blood and liquids dripped from Naruto's thumb claw as the giant roared in a blind rage.

"Party time!" Naruto yelled as he got onto the back of the beasts neck

The giant elephant staggered towards the edge of the bank, and unknowingly stood on its hind legs. The immense weight on the bank made him fall back first onto the sharp rocks, and sent Naruto into the river.

**'Well kid, you killed the elephant. Now your in crocodile infested water.'**The fox said

"Oh crap." Naruto muttered, and then was pulled underwater

As he held his breath, he saw a croc that had his back right leg. With a turn of its body, Naruto was spun in a death roll, and a jolt of extreme pain came from his leg. The croc thought he was dead, but Naruto retaliated with biting its neck. With his bottom canines in its throat, Naruto held his breath and bite till the croc was dead, then doggy paddled back to shore. He looked at his broken leg, and licked the blood out of the fur and then roared. Hinata heard the roar and ran over to him.

"Oh my. What happened to you?" Hinata asked

"Forget that. I brought home steak, 11 tons of steak." Naruto joked, and pointed to the dead carcass

"I guess I need to get everyone over here." Hinata said and then ran off to tell everyone the good news

Nighttime

Within hours, the beast's carcass was stripped of everything right down to the bones. Not a single scrap of meat was left, and Naruto was treated like a hero. Laying by a fire they built to cook the meat, Hinata was putting on a bandage for his leg.

"I can't believe you could take down something so big." Hinata muttered

"All in a days work." Naruto boasted

"Kitty!" Hanabi yelled, and ran up to Naruto and hugged the cat

'Why does she do this to me?' Naruto thought

"Hinata. I'll have to say congrats to your cat for giving us this." Minato said

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Hinata replied

The celebration rolled on for hours, and finally when everyone was asleep, Naruto went out into the savanna to watch the stars. Then the oracle spoke to him in his head.

'Naruto, I come to warn you.' The voice said

'About what? There's a entelodont behind me? The fox has done that enough times its not even funny.'

'Well, maybe that too.' It said

Naruto looked behind him, and there was one of the ugly heads right over him. Naruto limped up the nearest tree as fast as 3 legs could carry him.

'So tell me what you wanted to tell me.' Naruto sighed

'Someone very close to you is missing.' It said, and then left

'Wait, come back! Tell me who!' Naruto yelled in his thoughts

In Naruto's mindscape

"I kinda hate that oracle. Never specifies anything. It just barges into my thoughts like it knows everything that's going to happen." Naruto ranted

**'Lets think for a sec. What if its true.' **The fox said

Naruto was about to say something, but got a head pain. It was almost like the oracle was sending him some lost memory. In the images he saw the fox rampaging towards the village, him being born and his mother dieing while giving birth. He saw the fox being sealed, and the 4thhokage holding him in his arms, with a sad look on his face.

**'You alright kid?'**

"I don't believe it. I just got some sort of image. The Hokage is my dad." Naruto said in amazement

**'You two look similar.'** The fox replied

"You also attacked the village. What the hell was that for?" Naruto asked

**'Okay, let me remember... that's odd, my memories blank in that section of my life.' **The fox said

"Quit joking and tell me." Naruto ordered

**'I'm serious. I remember up to some point, goes blank, then I notice I'm in here. Maybe that oracle thing planned this out. It knows a lot about our lives.'** The fox explained

"All planned out! Your joking, your always joking." Naruto said and then turned his back to him and sat down

**'Look. Lets look at this in a different way. There's a reason why your mom died when you were born right?'**

"She just died."

**'Then I attacked the village for some reason'**

"Coincidence."

**'Then your father sealed me in here.'**

"To save the village."

**'Then your dad left you.'**

"Bastard."

**'Then you were turned into a cat.'**

"I hate fleas."

**'Then Hinata found you.'**

"Best day of my life."

**'Then you were sent off on this crazy and sure to kill you adventure.'**

"What is the point?"

**'I believe that this is through pain and suffering, you are getting a chance to start a new life!'**

"As a cat."

**'Well its not my fault Hinata is missing.'**

"Hinata is missing! That's the person that thing was talking about!"

Outside world

Naruto jumped down from the tree, and got a pain in his broken leg as payment. Then he started tracking Hinata's scent. Though his smelling ability was not as good as a ninja hounds, he could at least find Hinata's trail and follow it. He got as far as a clearing, and then the trail ended.

'The crap? First I had the trail, now its gone. All I smell is something like the traditional Hyuga socks. Good lord, there is nothing on this planet that can out stink that smell.' Naruto thought

**'Its possible that something with a strong scent took her. One that uses bones for weapons.'** The fox replied

Before Naruto could think, he heard a entelodont squeal. Slowly stalking over, he saw a full grown one, being attacked by what appeared to be hairy naked people, with the hair covering there bodies. They fit the bill for what took Hinata. It was too dark to see any other features, but they seem to use big bones as clubs and some long stick with bone spear points as weapons. He watch as more and more of them, some male, some female, even a few children. The giant pig finally died, after a barrage of spear jabs, hits to the head with bone clubs, and rocks being thrown at it. Two then dragged out the body of Hinata by her arms.

'That's it. No one messes with Hinata and lives with there skull intact.' Naruto thought

**'You are not going anywhere until I heal you leg. Its harder than it looks while your moving on it.'** The fox replied

'Then use that flash heal thing you did to make me bigger.' Naruto thought

**'That takes up valuable energy that you do not have. It takes up chakra and gets into your physical state if you don't have enough fat reserves. The only reason it worked last time with no side effects was because Hinata turned you into a butterball.'**Kyuubi explained

'Do it now or no several hundred pounds of meat afterward.' Naruto threatened

Seeing no other way to fix the leg and live at the same time, Kyuubi complied. In a blinding light, the bandage's were gone, and Naruto was ready to get Hinata back, only if he didn't feel so tired. Like the fox said, his energy was sapped out, and now he felt like he was going to faint. But he knew that he could not leave Hinata to die by those things, the apes didn't notice she was just unconscious.

One jump, and he was on top of one of them, fighting with the ape to try and get in a bite to the back of the head. Another one came up to the fight and knocked Naruto off with a small whack of his club. Naruto needed to try and get Hinata, but he didn't have the energy.

**'So much for your plan.'** Kyuubi mocked

'Shut up and help me here.' Naruto replied

**'Oh, so now you think its a bad idea. Sorry, think of your own idea, I'm writing my will at this moment.'**Kyuubi said and then shut out communication

'Okay, no more. Time to finish this. You will see fox, you will see.' Naruto thought

Struggling to his feet, Naruto growled and slashed a nearby apes leg. Then he arched his back, then roared, only a lot louder than before. Due to a heavy fear of cats, the apes scattered, running towards the nearest trees. Then he walked up to Hinata, and grabbing her shirt and dragged her away. After Naruto was no where to be seen, the apes came down from the trees and then began to eat the entelodont carcass. Naruto watched them from a distance and was puzzled. Why take Hinata when they have something that could feed them for a few days?

**'Where's my several hundred pounds of meat?'**Kyuubi asked

'I lied so I could save Hinata.' Naruto replied

**'For the love of Konoha! You lied to me when you could have done me a big favor!'** The fox complained

'You always lie to me. So I figure its time for me to return the deal.' Naruto replied and then began trying to wake Hinata up

"Ow. What happened. All I remember was taking a midnight walk, and now this." Hinata muttered

Naruto curled up to her and purred. Surprised to see the cat, she almost jumped to her feet.

"What are you doing here? And did you purr? You almost never purr." Hinata asked

"Its called growling, friendly like." Naruto replied

"What happened?" Hinata asked again

"Its a long story, but seeing how its going to be a long time till morning, I think I could squeeze it in." Naruto said, and then started telling the story while looking at the stars, a reminder of better days

**MHG: God, it took me forever to think of this chapter. This is my hardest story to write for the sole purpose of it trying not to make ever chapter boring. Its harder than it looks. Oh well, have a great summer folks, and this is my testament saying: I'm still alive.**

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Okay then this is interesting chapter that for sure and I believe those Apes took Hinata because they what to adopt her to there tribe. Or those Apes were going to rape her I don't I just guessing right. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter that I took the time to correct.

Thanks for beta reading this chapter Kage Bijuu


End file.
